1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having an active heat dissipation structure for dissipating heat from LEDs thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction in a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and cavities are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage in that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since generally the LED lamp does not have a heat dissipation device with a good heat dissipating efficiency, operation of the LED lamp has a problem of instability because of the rapid increase of heat. In addiction, the LEDs functioning as a light source of the LED lamp are commonly used in an enclosed housing or a sealed light module to provide directed light. As there is no airflow in the enclosed housing or the sealed light module, heat generated by the LEDs can not be easily and timely removed from the LEDs. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination. Furthermore, the LED lamp is used in a high heat state for a long time and the life time thereof is consequently shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has an active heat dissipation structure with a great heat-dissipation capability.